Kidnapped and a Thief
by Sesshomarubyheart
Summary: Kori Wilson lives a different life then most teenage girls she steal's things with her father and there always moving. There new mark is in Gotham City and is none other then Bruce Wayne but to get to the mark she has to get close to Richard Grayson. But while she is trying to get close to him will she end up falling in love with him? And will her father's secret come to light?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Kori darling come here," a female voice came.

A little girl about the age of three with bright red hair and bright green eyes turned around on a swing and looked back at the female, she gave a soft smile, stopping the swing with her feet and heading over to the woman. Once she approached the woman, the woman wrapped the little girl in her arms, "Oh I love you so much Kori," the female said.

"Kori wake up time to get going," a male voice came bringing Kori out of the dream she was having.

Kori opened her eyes and lifted her head up slightly looking around the dark room she was in before placing her head back down on the pillow and closing her eyes for a few seconds. She had this dream about a woman calling her name every other month it seemed she never told her father about it. Well she had once when she was younger but he had gotten mad at her and told her too never mention it again, that her mother abandoned them and that was it. Kori was now eighteen years old and they had just recently moved to Gotham City well the outer part of the city and moved back was more like it. From what she was told by her father, they lived there while she was younger but they moved so much she didn't remember half the places they lived. Course she didn't want to remember either. Kori wasn't the typically teen she wasn't even the typically child. They moved a lot because her father and her where thieves they stole things, usually expensive things. She was raised that way and when she was thirteen to fifteen they spent that whole time in a remote place and her father trained her in fighting, stealing, and a few other things as well. When she was younger like six to eleven she tried to make friends at the new schools she went to but after a while when she realized they never stayed in a single spot for long she gave up there was no point in making friends when you weren't going to be there long. They had moved to Gotham for a new heist her father wanted to commit. Kori knew what they were doing was wrong but he was her father why would she not do what he asked of her. He was the only person she knew that loved her and this was the only life she knew. They had never been caught, not yet anyways; Kori was always waiting for that day.

"Kori I'm not going to repeat myself again," her father's voice came.

"I'm coming," Kori said as she made herself get out of the bed. She went over to the suitcase she had by her desk and opened it, grabbing a black tank top, blue jeans and placed them on, afterwards she grabbed her black boots and pulled them on zipping them shut and put her jeans over them. After she was finished getting dressed she left the room and was tying her hair back when she approached her father who was waiting for her, "Where too?" she asked her father.

"You're getting enrolled in Gotham College," he said as he grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. Kori followed her father outside and watched him as he got into the car, she then walked over to the passenger side of the car, got in, and placed her seatbelt on, "Why?"

"You need the knowledge," he said plainly, as he pulled the car out of the drive and headed towards the city.

Kori looked at her father and rolled her eyes at him, it wasn't true, "Is the next mark there?"

"The son of the next mark is attending there."

"You going to tell me who?" Kori asked

"No, I think you can figure it out for yourself," he said. There was no more talking after that and Kori just looked out the window at the city that was passing them by. She was looking up at a building an hour later as her father pulled into a parking lot. She got out of the car after he turned the car off. They walked into the college and walked down to the admissions room. The lady behind the desk looked up and gave a smile, "Hello how can I help you?"

"My daughter is enrolling," Kori's father said.

"Name?" the lady said

"Kori Wilson."

The lady typed on her computer, "Ah I have her right here, just in time to enroll in some classes. What classes will you be taking?" the lady asked Kori

Kori didn't answer but her father did, "Business class, economics, criminology, and juvenile delinquency."

"Okay," the lady said as she typed the classes in, "You're in luck there is one opening in each of those classes," she stated as she printed something up. She grabbed a paper and handed it to Kori, "Here you go, this is your classes, with the building and room number. As well as the day and time."

"Thanks," Kori said as she took the paper from the lady.

"Now can I have some emergency information?" the lady asked

"You can list me," Kori's father said.

"Name?" the lady asked

"Slade Wilson."

She put it in and a few other things but Kori tuned them out and looked around the place. They soon finished and Kori was left to walk around the campus for a few while her father left to go do something's. She walked around the outside of the buildings and looked at the names along with her schedule so she knew which buildings her classes where in. It seemed that she only needed two of the buildings for her four classes. She then put her schedule away and just walked on the campus grounds. She soon found there library and headed inside the building. She walked around the library to see what was in there. There was a lot in the library and she soon found a plaque that listed the founders and people who donated to the college. One name came up a lot Bruce Wayne. "I wonder who he is?" she stated lightly to herself.

Kori soon left the library and headed back outside and was heading to the parking lot when she heard someone yell, "Heads up."

She looked and saw a football coming towards her; she caught the ball in her arms easily, and turned it in her hands a bit, as she watched as people came up to her.

"Sorry about that," a male said as he approached her. She handed the ball back to him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said to him.

"You're not from here are you," another guy asked.

Kori looked at him for a few seconds before she answered, "No I'm not just moved here."

"Sorry, there being rude. That's Vic, Garfield, Wally, and that's Rachel and Richard, and I'm Karen," the girl said.

"Kori," Kori said to them.

"You enrolled here?" Karen asked

"As of today yes," Kori said.

"Cool," Karen said. There was a car the pulled up behind them and Kori looked back at it and then back at the people that where in front of them, "I gotta go, have a good day," she said and turned around and headed towards the car. Once she got to the car, she opened the door and got in. Her father pulled out and they headed off.

After a few moments of silence in the car Kori spoke, "How long are we going to be here?"

"Possibly longer than the other times."

Kori sighed lightly as she leaned against the door of the car.

"I'll give you a hint," her father spoke as they pulled up to their house.

"A hint for what?" she asked

"Who you're going to be getting close to, it's a male."

She looked at him for a second before she got out of the car and headed towards the house. Once she got into the house, she headed to her room and shut the door behind her. She laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling just staring at it. She was just laying there thinking about some of the heists that they did but her thoughts soon were interrupted.

"Kori come on get your shoes on and grab your jacket," her father's voice came and she heard his footsteps walk away.

She placed tennis shoes on and grabbed her jacket after putting some more comfortable pants on. She was leaving her room while she put the jacket on she walked outside and got into the car. Her father drove for a while and parked the car on the side of the rode she looked at him as she got out.

"I'll be back in an hour or two," he said and then was off.

She watched as the car disappeared and headed down to the trail that was at the bottom. She zipped the jacket up, started walking down the path, and looked around her surroundings it was dark outside and she had no light to guide her really except for the occasionally street lamp but besides that, she had the moon. She didn't know what he wanted her to do here for an hour to two hours. She didn't see many people as she walked the trails. She watched as a young male it looked like was running along the trails by himself. She watched him as he passed her, he looked slightly familiar to her and it took her a second she had seen him at the college but she couldn't recall his name. She sighed lightly as she started running in the opposite direction he was going. If it was a loop, she would hopeful run into him again. She was right she did run into him again well more so she ran pass him. This happened a few more times before she stopped near the parking lot when she saw him walk up to the parking area. She was pretending to stretch her leg on a bench as she watched him get on a motorcycle and then take off. She tilted her head slightly to the side, "Mh I wonder if he's it?" she said lightly to herself. She soon took off again and headed back to where her father dropped her off. She was standing there for a few moments before a car pulled up beside her, she got in.

"How was the fresh air?" her father asked

"Fine, do I get the car tomorrow?" she asked

"No, I got you a car to drive," he said and they headed back to the house.

Once they got back to the house Kori grabbed some clothes and took a shower before she went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kori got up at seven in the morning the next day. She dressed in a black jean short skirt, with her black boots, and a black tank top that showed off some cleavage. Her hair was down and had some wavy to it, her hair went down to the middle of her back. If she was, suppose to get close to a male she had to dress to attract. She wasn't new to this she knew how to get men's attention. She was always the bate it seemed. Her father had even blackmailed a few men before just because they were married and they where seen with her. Not that anything happened with these men and her but the photos where suggestive. Her father made good money off of this but he didn't blackmail them for long just a few months and then would move on. She had entered the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast, she grabbed the keys off the counter, and there was a note with money on top of it.

'Kori here is some money for food and anything else you need for the day. Car is full so you should be good for a few days.' Kori put the money in her pocket and headed out the door and towards the car. She got in the four-door car and headed off towards the college. When she arrived at the college she parked the car in the back of the parking lot and then got out. There where people outside and she was already getting their attention. She was being stared at as she walked through the campus and headed into the first building for her first class. There seemed to be a lot of men in the building when she entered she walked through the halls and heard some whistling as she walked by. Her first class was economics and she entered the classroom she looked around the room for a few seconds and headed to the back of the room. She took a seat in the back and looked at the people that where in front of her and looked at the door as it opened again. She recognized at least two people she met yesterday. They took a seat in the front row and where talking to each other. The professor then walked in and started talking. She soon realized he would randomly call people up to solve some problems. She was a smart girl she always, was she was self-taught basically, since she never stayed in one school for long. Lucky for her economics she had slightly looked at before.

"Our student in the back why don't you come up and give us an example of the Slippery slope," the professor said to Kori. Kori looked at him but got up from her seat and headed down the steps to the front. She could feel the eyes on her as she walked up to the board and took the marker from the professor as she started to write on the board.

'You can never give anyone a break. If you do, they'll walk all over you.' Kori wrote on the board, handed the marker back to the professor, and headed back up to her seat. She barely listened in class and she didn't take notes once the class ended she was glad. Just three more classes to go. She waited for mostly the rest of the people to leave before she left the classroom. She looked down the hall and headed towards the stairs. Her boots clicked against the floor and against the steps as she walked up the stairs. She found her class and also the line, she guessed they were waiting for another class to end. She leaned against the wall and waited she crossed her arms against her chest. She ended up tapping her fingers against her arm, as the minutes seemed to tick away slowly. She soon heard laughing coming from down the hall and could hear the conversation as well.

"Dude you should have seen her, the whole class was staring at her," a male voice said.

"What do you think then?" another male asked

"No idea yet," yet another male said.

"You guys are horrible," a female said.

Kori could see them from the corner of her eyes three males and a female she recognized them from yesterday and the two males from her last class. She put a leg across the other and looked at her nails.

"Hey," a female said.

Kori turned her full attention towards the voice and gave a light smile, "Hi."

"You have this class?" the girl asked

"Yeah," Kori said moving so she was standing straight up. She looked the girl over and was going through the names quickly in her head Karen was her name. "You have this class Karen?"

"Yes, so do they," Karen said gesturing behind her.

"What else do you have today?" the one named Vic asked

The class they were going into was Criminology, "I also have a business class and juvenile delinquency."

"Wow looks like you and Richard here have all the same classes," Vic said.

Kori looked at the male named Richard and looked him over discreetly he was pretty cute she determined and probably the one her father wanted her to get close to. He seemed to also look at her. The classroom door opened and people walked out once they were all out there class headed in. Kori took a seat near the back and Karen took a seat next to her, Vic sat next to Karen, Wally sat in front of them and Richard sat on the other side of Kori.

"Do you have a major?" Wally asked

Kori shook her head, "Then why are you taking the classes you are?" he asked her

"My father chose them. I'm more of a self-teach person."

"What's your father do?" Karen asked

"Odd jobs," Kori said. It was a lie and yet it was somewhat true he did do odd jobs to keep up appearance but there money came from what they did. She was really tired of this life and she did try to run away once, it didn't end well. She was thankful the questions stopped once the teacher came in and once again, she didn't really pay any attention to the lesson. Once this class was over she stood up, "Your next class doesn't start for two hours do you want to go to lunch with us?" Karen asked

"I don't want to intrude," Kori said.

"Don't be silly, you're new here and I'm inviting," Karen said.

"Sure then." Kori then followed them outside and to the parking lot where they meet up with two other people. Rachel and Garfield Kori recalled their names in her head.

"Hey guys," Wally said to the two of them.

"Hey," Garfield said to Wally.

"Kori's coming to lunch with us today," Karen said.

"Cool," Garfield said.

"What do you guys want?" Vic asked

"Pizza sounds good," Wally stated.

"Pizza it is then."

"So let's take as little cars as we can. Dick you think you and Kori can take a ride together?" Vic asked

"Sure, you mind Kori?" Richard asked her

Kori shook her head, "No fine with me." The others got into what Kori assumed was Vic's car and Kori followed Richard over to his motorcycle. He got on and put a helmet on, he handed her one and she placed it on and then got onto the back of his motorcycle. He then took off and they followed the others to a pizza place. Once they got there Kori got off the bike first and took the helmet off she handed him the helmet and he put it on the bike along with his. They walked inside the pizza place and once in there Kori looked around and could see some other college people in the pizza place. They walked over to a booth and Kori ended up sitting next to Richard she was on the outside.

"Were you on the trails last night?" Richard asked her

She looked at him, "Yes."

"Why were you out there so late by yourself?" he asked

"I like the night air," she said, "Why were you?"

He looked at her, "I always am."

"So why are you wearing clothes like that?" Wally asked

There table went quiet as most of the people at the table looked at Wally. Rachel was sitting next to him and hit him in the arm hard. "Ow what was that for?" Wally said as he rubbed his arm.

"You are an idiot," Rachel stated.

"Ignore Wally he doesn't think sometimes," Karen said.

"Do you not see woman in clothes often?" Kori asked.

"I do, just saying many of the girls around here don't wear clothes like that unless there trying to get with Richard here," Wally stated.

Kori looked at him for a second, "I have a question," Kori said moving away from what Wally said and continued after their drinks and pizza was placed on their table, "I was in the library looking around and someone donates a lot there. Bruce Wayne who is he?"

Once again, the table went quiet as they stared at her.

"What?" she said looking at them.

"Bruce Wayne as Wayne enterprises, multi-millionaire, play boy, you've never heard of him?" Wally said moving his hands as he talked.

Kori shook her head, "No."

"That's Richard's father," Rachel said plainly.

"How could you not have heard of him?" Wally said

"I'm not really into keeping up with who's famous and owns millions."

"His family basically built Gotham," Wally said.

"Wally why would she know that if she just moved here?" Rachel said

Kori picked her soda up and had a drink and now she realized why her father wanted her to get close to the son. Son of a multi-millionaire would be a great mark but also very hard. They stayed for a while and her and Richard only left when it was time for their class. She didn't talk much with them just listened to their conversations they had with each other. Her and Richard arrived back at the school and she got off the bike and waited for him.

"Thanks, for the ride," she said to him.

"No problem," he said to her as they walked together towards there class. There was talking as they walked towards the class they had together. They walked into the classroom and she sat next to him, "So what are you majoring in?" she asked him

He didn't look at her as he answered her, "I'm going to police academy the classes I'm taking here are because my father wants me to become the vice president of his business.

"Sounds fun," she said to him.

"I don't really want to be vice president I really just want to be a cop and make my own earnings."

"Yeah, I get that." Kori said and then didn't say anything else.

The rest of the day went by fine and she walked out to her car which when she got into the car she found a note in the car.

'Cars not going to work.'

She rolled her eyes and still tried to start the car she had to make an effort. She crumpled the note in her hand and put it in the middle console as she opened her door up and pulled on the lever to open her hood up. She got out of the car and leaned over the engine of the car. She heard some whistles from guys as they walked by a few actually came by and stood by the car.

"Hey sweetheart do you need some help?" a male asked

Kori sighed internally to herself as she stood up, put her hand on her hip, and looked at the men in front of her, "No I don't need any help."

"You sure? Looks like you could use some help," the guy said again.

"I said no. And now you can go," she said as she turned back to the car to look at it. It didn't take long for one of the guys to touch her ass. Kori bite the side of her mouth and sighed as she turned and grabbed the guys' arm and twisted it so he was against the car's engine. "I said I didn't need your help, and I don't appreciate you touching me," she said twisting his arm more.

"Hey Kori what are you doing?" Vic's voice came

She turned her head and looked at them, "I'll be with you in a minute," she said and turned back to the guy on her engine, "Now you and your friends are going to leave and leave me alone got it?"

"Fine whatever," he said. She then let go of his arm and let him up. He looked at her and before he left he spoke to her, "You're going to regret that."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

She turned to the others after the men left and looked at them, "Sorry, hey."

"You okay?" Vic asked

"Yeah I'm fine," she said and turned back to her car.

"What's with your car?"

"Don't know," she said as she looked at them.

"Here let me check it out," Vic said coming over to the car and looking at the engine.

"Thanks," Kori said to him. He looked at it for a few moments before he pulled away.

"So do you want good news or bad?" Vic asked

"There is good and bad news?" Kori asked

"Yeah, bad news you're missing a part in your car that you need. Good news I have a part for it back at the shop."

"You have a shop?" Kori asked him

"Yes, I do."

"I'll fix it for free," Vic said.

"No you don't have to."

"It's fine Kori. I'll drive you to the shop we'll get the piece and then I'll bring you back and fix it."

"Okay," Kori finally said. She then followed him to his car Karen got into the passenger side and Kori got into the back. They drove for a few miles before they pulled up to a place. It seemed like a shop but also like a house, "Do you live here?" Kori asked

"Yeah," Vic said as he parked the car.

Kori got out and looked as another two cars parked as well as a motorcycle, "So your place like a hangout?"

"Yep," Vic said, "Come on lets go inside."

Kori followed the others inside the house and looked around the area. She noticed a few things but caught herself. She hated herself at that moment she was looking at things that she figured where worth something. But how could she think anything else when that's how her mind had been wired. She turned and walked into a room where the others had gone into. Vic had a soda in his hand and was sitting on the couch with Karen next to him, the others were also sitting around Kori was the only one standing up.

"Hope you don't mind just chilling here for a few," Vic said.

Kori shook her head at Vic, "I don't mind. I have nowhere to be."

"What your dad not going to wonder where you are?" Garfield asked as they watched Kori take a seat on a single chair.

"Not really," she said as she leaned back in the chair.

"Do you want something to drink?" Vic asked

"No thanks I'm fine."

"So Dick any parties this weekend?" Wally asked

"You know there is always a party on the weekend," Richard said to him.

"Cool Bruce out of town this weekend."

"Yeah he is but he said not to destroy the house," Richard said.

Kori was just leaning in the back of the chair and looked up at the ceiling listening to them talk.

"So why you move a lot?" Karen asked

"Who said I moved a lot?" Kori asked.

"You seem anti-social," Karen said.

"Yes, just like our Rachel here," Wally said.

Rachel turned her head and looked at Wally with a plain look on her face.

"Gar make her stop it burns."

"Dude, you should learn just to leave her alone," Garfield said.

"You two stop. So Kori?" Karen said and then Kori felt all eyes back on her.

"Um, we just moved around a lot. I didn't stay in school's long so I kind of just stopped seeing the point in trying to make friends."

"How long you going to be here?"

Kori shrugged, "I don't really know. Possible longer than usually. I don't really want to move anymore."

"You don't have to you realize this. You're an adult," Karen said.

Kori shrugged, "It's just me and my dad always been like that."

It was quiet then for a few more moments, Vic got up then, "Well Kori let's got get that part and get your car fixed," he said and headed to a door.

"I'll see you guys later," Kori said as she then headed out the door Vic went out. She watched as he grabbed a part and headed out to his car. Kori got into the passenger side of the car and Vic pulled the car out of his driveway and headed back to the college. He parked next to Kori's car and had her pop the hood as he added the part to the car. He shut the hood a few moments later, "Okay Kori your all set."

"Thanks Vic," she said to him.

"No problem, see you later."

"Bye," she said as she pulled the car out and headed back to her house. She parked the car, threw her jacket on the couch, and then dropped on the chair.

Her father stepped into the room then, "Well?"

"What?" Kori said

"How did it go?" he asked

"Well you took a part out of my car so that sucked," Kori said looking at the wall.

He stepped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "That isn't what I meant Kori."

"You have me getting close to a boy named Richard his friends seem to call him Dick. His father is Bruce Wayne of Wayne enterprises. Dick wants to be a police officer but his father wants him to become a vice president. He seems to throw parties on the weekends," Kori said.

"Good, I told you; you would figure it out."

"I don't want to do this anymore?" Kori said

"Do what?" her father asked

"I don't want to steal anymore, I don't want to move anymore, and I want to have a normal life."

He laughed slightly, "You are never going to have a normal life Kori. This is the only life you know and what I say we do."

"I don't want to anymore," Kori said.

Her father walked in front of her, put his hand under her chin, and forced her to look at him, "Listen closely to me Kori. We are going to do what I say. Or we can repeat what happened when you tried to run away," he said evenly to her.

She looked at him for a few seconds before she pulled her face away from him. She didn't say anything to him just went into her room and stayed there for the rest of the night. She got up early the next morning before her father even got up. She put on some blue jeans and a black tank top as well as her tennis shoes after she was dressed she headed into the kitchen and took some money out of the drawer, and grabbed her keys. She got into the car and headed into the city. She stopped at the mall and parked her car in the parking lot. She got out locking the door and headed inside the mall. She walked around mostly by herself and thought for a while. She ended up in the courtyard just sitting and watching the people around her. The families at the mall and the kids hanging out with their friends. She ended up looking down at the table and tracing designs on the table in front of her. She then ended up thinking about what happened when her father found her after she ran away and brought her back.

"Kori where do you think you were going?" he asked

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"This is your life and you're going to do what I say," he said sternly.

They were driving she didn't know where, he parked the car and got out coming over to her side then grabbing her arm and taking her out of the car. She could see storage containers there was nothing else around.

"What are we doing here?" she asked

"You need to be punished and learn a lesson," he said as he stepped in front of an open storage and threw her in. Before she got up, she heard the door shutting. She ran over to it and banged on the door, "Let me out! Daddy let me out please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't do it again," she cried as she slide down the wall. She didn't know how long she was there for but all she knew was she was hungry and thirsty. She was in the back of the storage container leaning against the wall. She heard the door open up footsteps walk in. "Let's go Kori," her father's voice came.

He then ended up taking her to another private location where he had her run, doing fighting combat with him and a few other things as well. She was tired by that point and barely could move. Her punishment was over after that, he took her home, where she took a shower, ate and was allowed to sleep.

"Hey Kori," a female voice came.

Kori was pulled out of her thoughts by that point ending her memories of what happened to her when she tried to run away.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Kori turned her head and saw Rachel, "You here by yourself Rachel?"

"Yeah, just getting some books," she said holding up a bag. Rachel then came and took a seat across from Kori.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked

"Just getting away from my house."

"You seem to have something your hiding," Rachel stated.

Kori looked at Rachel and gave a slight smile, "What would I be hiding?"

"I don't know but there's something."

Kori looked down at the table for a few moments, "So how do you guys know each other?"

Rachel looked at Kori for a few seconds, "High school mostly except for Wally and Dick they've been friends since I think middle school."

"Why do you guys call him Dick?"

"We just do."

"Did you want to come?" Rachel asked

"Come where?"

"To the party this weekend at Dick's place."

"Um I don't know."

"It's not like it's a small party Kori there's plenty of people who show up there. Dick doesn't even know half of them. I'll pick you up."

"Can we just meet at the college?" Kori asked

Rachel looked at her for a few seconds but nodded her head finally, "Sure I'll meet you there at six tomorrow then?"

"Okay, see you Rachel," Kori then watched her walk away. After a few more moments, Kori got up and headed into a store. She picked up a pair of black jeans that had holes down the legs, also a black and red shirt that had been ripped then tied together again, so it showed off some of her back. After she purchased her things, she headed back to her car and headed back to the house. When she entered the house, she found her father sitting in a chair staring at the door he was waiting for her.

"Where did you go Kori?" he asked as he tapped his fingers together.

"To the mall for some clothes."

"This wasn't discussed," he said to her.

"I don't have to tell you everything," she said as she went into her room dropping the bag by her suitcase. Her father followed her in and when she turned around, she was pushed against the wall and was held there by his hand at her neck.

"We discuss things Kori and I make the finally decision," he said as he tightened his hand on her neck. He was pressing hard against her neck and her hands went up to try to get his hand off of her neck.

"Stop it your hurting me," she choked out. She thought for a few seconds before she added, "I don't need marks if I'm going to his home tomorrow."

Her father looked at her for a second and removed his hand from her neck, "You're going into his home?" he asked

"Yes."

He smiled at her, "Good girl you're working quickly."

"He throws parties ever weekend," she said to him as she turned away from him.

"Check out as much of the place as you can during the party," he said to her.

She didn't say anything else to him and he left the room. She took a shower that night and put her hair in a few braids before she fell asleep. When she woke the next morning, she took her hair out of the braids and let her hair fall in the slight curls around her. She spent the rest of the day just relaxing until it was an hour before she had to leave. She started getting ready; she put her black jeans on that she had bought as well as the shirt she bought as well. She applied a small amount of make-up on and then she placed her shoes on. She then left her room and headed out to her car. She drove to the college and pulled up alongside of Rachel's car. Kori got out locking her car and got into the passenger side of Rachel's car.

"You look nice," Rachel commented.

"Thanks," Kori said as they started to drive away from the college. Kori watched the scenery and was soon staring up at a big manor that they pulled up to. "Wow."

Rachel looked at her and they headed inside the manor they were greeted by a butler.

"Welcome back Miss Roth," the man said as he took her coat.

"Hello Alfred," Rachel said, "Are they in the library?"

"Yes they are," he said and then watched the two women walk towards the library.

Rachel and Kori entered the library together.

"There finally here," Wally said with a beer in his hand.

"Carefully Wally gets a little touchy when he's drunk," Rachel said.

"I do not," Wally stated before he took a drink out of the bottle. Richard was sitting next to him and shook his head.

"Dick why don't you show her around before everyone gets here so she doesn't get lost," Karen suggested.

Kori felt his eyes on her as she was looking at a portrait that was hanging over the fireplace. "Kori you up for a tour?"

"Sure," she said turning to face him.

"Have fun you two. Member the party starts in two hours," Wally said and was suggesting something as well.

Kori heard Wally then after he was hit, "Ow."

Kori followed Richard through the house and they soon walked through a door that led into a kitchen. She looked around the kitchen area.

"So this is obviously the kitchen," Richard said turning to look at her. Kori turned around and faced him, "This is a big place is it just you and your dad?" Kori asked

"Yeah it's me and Bruce. Well Alfred as well."

"Why did you call him Bruce?" Kori questioned as she ran her fingers over a counter top.

"He's my adopted father he adopted me after my parents died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she said to him.

She saw him shrug his shoulders, "Rachel brought you right?"

"Yes."

"They usually stay the night after the party is that gonna be a problem with your father?" he asked

Kori shook her head, "No."

"Okay, well come on I'll show you the rest of the house," Richard said leaving the room. Kori followed him into another room that he said was the ballroom which would be the primary room for the party for the night, he showed her a few more areas in the house along with the upstairs where the bedrooms where. But while the party was going on the upstairs was off limits. They ended up back in the library an hour later.

"So that didn't take long," Wally said.

"What we're you expecting for us to be gone longer?" Kori asked

"Well yeah," he said.

"What did you expect to happen?" Kori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you know…" he trailed off so Rachel finished for him, "He was expecting for you to have sex with Dick here."

"Now Wally please tell me what in my behave shows that I would sleep with someone I barely know? Please don't say it's because he's famous or rich."

Wally didn't say anything just took a drink from his bottle and Kori just shook her head at him.

"Want a drink Kori?" Karen asked

Kori looked at her, "Sure."

Karen handed Kori a bottle and Kori took the cap off easily and had a drink from it. Kori finished her drink before everyone else and just looked around the room.

"Hey you live with your dad what about your mom?" Garfield asked

Kori looked down for a second, "I don't remember her really, and my dad said she left."

The room was quiet for a few until Vic spoke up, "Well how about we all go into the main party room and start this party," he got up and pulled Karen up with him. Kori was figuring out that Karen, Vic where together, Wally was single, Richard was single, and possibly a playboy, and Rachel and Garfield she wasn't sure about. Kori got up after everyone else and followed them into the main room. Vic went up to the sound system and got some music started and while he was doing that everyone else went over to where the drinks where.

"Kori ever try this before," Karen said handing Kori a bottle. Kori looked at it and shook her head, "You'll like it."

Kori took the cap off and had a drink it was sweet and you couldn't taste the alcohol in it, "It's good."

"Told you would like it. Rachel here is your favorite," Karen handed Rachel a bottle and Rachel took it heading off then to a seat. Garfield then followed her over and sat next to her.

"Karen I can't tell are those two dating?" Kori asked her

"Who Rachel and Garfield? Yeah finally. He was trying to date her for years and she kept saying no, finally she said yes and they've been dating since our last year in high school. Now we just need to find someone for Richard," Karen said the last part loud enough so Richard heard her.

"Come on Karen not going to happen," Richard, said back to her.

"Why? Cause you like the freedom of sleeping with so many girls?" she asked looking at him.

Richard laughed and shook his head, "No, because all the girls I meet are just interested in the money."

"You can't say that, because we as your friends don't care about your money and then second we don't know Kori well enough to determine that."

"Thanks," Kori said lightly and took another drink from her bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

People started to show up to the party about half an hour later and it was loud and crowded. Kori spent her time in a corner away from the crowd with a bottle in her hands occasionally taking a drink from it. She just watched the people in front of her.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from beside her.

She turned and saw Richard, "Just watching."

"Not into parties?" he asked

"I've never been to parties."

"What never had a party for your own birthday?" he asked

"We don't celebrate my birthday," Kori said before she took a drink. She could feel him watching her closely. "What?"

"I've just never heard of any parent never giving his child a party. Bruce isn't even my real father and he gave me parties."

"I've never lived in one place long enough and I gave up on friends and such."

"How old are you?" he asked

"Kori turned and leaned against the wall as she looked at him, "How old are you?"

"You first," he said.

"Eighteen."

"I'm nineteen."

She gave him a light smile, "And he lets you drink."

"Just on the weekends as long as it stays out of the papers."

"This house in his family?" she asked

Richard nodded his head, "Yes, it's been in his family for a while. Bruce is like me kind of his parents died when he was young they were murdered and so where mine. Probably why he adopted me."

"Ever feel like running away?" she asked. He was her mark but at the moment she was just talking to him like a regular person actually if she thought about it that's all she did except for when she looked at Vic's home and Richards home.

"I did when I was younger," he looked at her and seemed to be studying her, "Have you?"

"I tried once when I was younger. I didn't get far."

"Why did you run away?" he asked

She didn't know what to say for a few seconds, "didn't want to move anymore." She moved her head down and her hair fell in front of her face. She looked back up with her hair still in front of her face he moved his hand over towards her and pushed her hair back behind her hair.

"Is that your natural color?" he asked her

Kori smiled slightly, "Yes."

"It's different."

"Hey what are you two doing all the way over here?" Vic said coming over to them with Karen next to him.

"Just talking," Kori said to him.

"Really," Vic said and looked at Richard.

"So which do you prefer, Richard or Dick?" Kori asked him

He met her eyes and stared at her, "You can call me either one," he said to her.

"Oh girl feel honored at this moment he usually just says call me Dick," Karen said and giggled slightly.

You looked over at her, "Someone a little tipsy already?"

"No, I'm not," she said and yet Vic didn't let go of her side. "How come your not?" she asked

"Why would I be?" Kori asked

"You've had like two of those. There strong."

"I've had stronger," Kori said.

"Then you and Dick here need to go play a drinking game," Wally said coming up.

"Wally you're just hoping they get drunk and kiss or something in front of you," Karen said.

"No come on I want to know who would win," Wally whined.

"I assume he will continue whining until he sees us do a game," Kori said.

"Yeah he will. Up for a game?" Richard asked her.

"Sure," she said.

"You have any in mind?" he asked her

Kori smirked slightly, "How about Flip, Sip, or Strip?"

He looked at her and had his own smirk, "Sure we'll need more players."

Garfield and Rachel then also came over, "Are you two up for a game?" Kori asked

"Sure what game?" Rachel asked

"Flip, Sip, or Strip," Kori said

"Okay," Rachel said.

"We can play it in the library," Richard said as him, Vic, and Wally grabbed a few bottles and seven shot glasses.

They headed towards the library and entered and Kori shut the door behind her and locked it so no one could come in during the middle of the game, "So everyone know how to play?" she asked

"Why don't you explain it just in case," Richard said.

"Okay. So it's simple we flip a coin in the air and call head or tails, if you guess right, pass the coin to your right, if you guess wrong pass the coin to your left and either take one article of clothing off or take a shot. You can only do the same thing twice in a row," Kori said as Vic handed her a coin. Richard was sitting directly across from Kori as she looked at him. Wally and Garfield finished handing out a glass for everyone and put the bottle in the other. Vic had also put a blanket down so if they spilt it would get on the blanket and not the nice floor.

Kori then flipped the coin, "Heads," she said before she caught it in her hand and flipped it onto the back of her hand. She removed her hand from it and it was heads, she then passed the coin to the right, which was Rachel. The circle went Kori and to her right Rachel, Garfield, Wally, Richard, Vic, and then Karen. Rachel flipped it in the air and called tails it was head and she opted to take a shot. Kori then received it again and called tails and it ended up tails she passed it back to Rachel. She ended up calling tails and it was tails so she passed it to Garfield when the coin was in his hand Kori spoke to him, "Which do you prefer Gar or Garfield?"

"Gar," he said as he flipped it, "Heads," it turned to be heads. Wally was next he flipped it, "tails," it was heads he took his shirt off.

"He's gonna be naked before we know it," Karen said as Gar received the coin again, "Heads," it was heads and Wally got it again, "heads," it turned out to be heads. Richard then had it and watched Kori as he flipped it, "Tails," it ended up tails. Vic then got the coin called the same thing as Richard and it was correct again. Karen flipped it, "Heads," and turned out to be tails she took a shot and handed it to Vic.

"Tails," it was tails he handed that coin back to Karen.

"Fun, heads," it was heads so she handed it to Kori.

"Tails," it was tails she handed it to Rachel.

"Tails," it was heads she took another shot and handed the coin to Kori.

"Heads," it went heads back to Rachel.

"Uh Tails," it was tails, "Thank god," she said as she handed it to Gar.

"Heads," it was tails he took his shirt off and handed it back to Rachel.

"Heads," it was tails, "Damnit," she said as she just took both her socks off.

"Cheater," Karen said.

"Nope," Rachel said with a smirk.

Kori flipped the coin again, "tails," it was tails.

"You're so lucky," Wally said. Kori just gave him a smile.

Rachel had received the coin again, "tails," it was tails.

"Heads," Gar called it was heads.

"Head," Wally said it was heads.

"Heads," Richard said as he flipped the coin, it was heads.

The game continued for about another hour. Rachel pulled out after half an hour and took Gar with her given he was getting a little drunk. They said they were going to head to bed and see everyone in the morning. Vic pulled Karen out with him when she was becoming very tipsy and took her to bed. Wally, Kori and Richard basically just left him in the library alone only in his boxers passed out in front of the fireplace. Both Richard and Kori were very drunk it seemed. They left the library after both of them gathered up there shirt's, and pants, Richard had his arm around Kori's waist as he took her upstairs. They ended up in Richards's room and basically just fell asleep in there under garments on his bed. Their clothes they had brought up where just dropped on the floor.

**So sorry about how long it takes me to post chapters. I am in the middle of school and then also moving into an apartment. Therefore, it is going to be a little slow posting chapters but I will get them up.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and I love reviews. **


End file.
